Trials of Betrayal
by gaudy
Summary: Ch. 3 added! AU/Mi-L I rarely put up summaries and this is another occasion where I won't, so just read and find out!
1. Prologue

Title: Trials of Betrayal   
Author: Gaudicia   
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13   
Category: AU/Mi-L (There are still aliens.)   
Summary: Oh, I wish I could tell you something, but you have to read it!   
Distribution: Please, ask first.   
Author's note: I want to thank Nikki for correcting this chapter and all the other fics. I think I'm going to update soon UFM and Mislead Belief and A life unknown should hopefully be updated after those.   
Feedback = New chapter.   
  
Prologue   
  
The palace's court was crowded. The people were nervous and talking all at once. In the middle of the room, standing right in front of her stood the accused. She knew why she was seated there, it was all a plan formed by Kivar, to show her what happened to everyone that dared to betray him, to plant fear inside of her. The people were scared, but as repulsive as it may sound some were actually looking forward to it.   
  
She could hear the in take of breathes among the crowd as well as their whispering, they were driving her crazy, but she didn't know what was more deafening, their whispers or the thud of her heart.   
  
She hated these trials, they were people who had the latest in technology, they were far more advanced than Earth, but when it came to trials there was no progress made. She hated how out of date their system was, and how public every trial was made, but what she feared the most was the outcome, which usually was the death sentence. She didn't fear death; she just feared the means they use. They were cruel; they used the most painful ways to kill someone, instead of just giving them a peaceful, painless death. They used the barbarian's way, chopping their heads off, hanging them, and every other painful way they could come up with.   
  
She was fifteen and looked as innocent as one, but appearances could be deceiving. She was young, but she knew many things that made her sick and would make everyone else have nightmares at night. She sometimes thought that they didn't need to know what she knew to keep them up at night. Sometimes she could hear the weeping and sobs of the people in the dungeon where they were tortured. They tortured them until they begged for death, but it never came, unless they died of old age. Their begging kept her awake at night, there were times where she thought she could hear everyone on the planet begging and, asking for mercy. She knew that the only reason the trial system stayed the same was because Kivar found them to be entertaining, a way to have people fear him, by demonstrating to them his power, just how he could toy with people, he wanted to control them. What sickened her the most was that some people there were just as bad as him, bloodthirsty.   
  
She looked around; the courtroom was fuller than usual, but it didn't surprise her, it wasn't every day that Kivar's son was on trial for treason. She wanted to stand up and scream at them to leave, but she bit her lip and stayed seated. She couldn't believe how cold Kivar's voice was; he didn't care if he was his son. He acted as if the person being put on trial was a homeless guy who had stolen some food. She mentally shook her head as she felt the hairs on her arms stand up as she remembered that for even a small thing like that they had been sentenced to death.   
  
She was an expert at putting her poker face up, but when she met the eyes of the person on trial, she wished she could close her eyes for a second and when she opened them, he wouldn't be there anymore.   
  
Suddenly the crowds' voice rose and she knew that it was time for the sentence to be given, she hadn't been following the trial, she already knew the facts, what she wanted to know was the sentence.   
  
"Silence! Lord Kivar will tell us his decision." A loud voice said, making everyone quiet down.   
  
When Kivar entered the room, all she could hear was her heartbeats accelerating, making it impossible to hear what was being said.   
  
Kivar began his speech. "It's a shame to have my own son betray me. I hope this will be a lesson to all of those who try to oppose me." Kivar paused to add a dramatic effect. "I sentence him to be burned to death."   
  
The words repeated themselves over and over in her mind. She looked where the prisoner stood and she saw the guards taking him away, she couldn't let them kill him, and before she knew it, she was by his side.   
  
"No, you can't take him!!! Please?!" She begged, blasting the guards away without even raising her hands. She took the 20-year-old by the hand and kneeled. "Please, Alex, don't leave me." She desperately looked up to Kivar. "Please, don't take my brother away, Father."   
  
Kivar was outraged by her display, but the look in her eyes calmed him down. He would never admit it, but she was his favorite, and he had a soft spot for her.   
  
"Take him to the dungeon." Kivar ordered the guards.   
  
The guards apprehensively approached Alex and his sister.   
  
Alex knew that nothing else could be done, he had known the consequences when he started the revolution against his father. "Look at me," he implored his sister, when she did as she was told he continued, "I'm going to be okay." Alex stared into her eyes until she nodded.   
  
Kivar signaled the guards to leave as well as the crowd. He stood next to his weeping daughter. "He will be treated like every other prisoner, that we have in the dungeon. I hope this is the last time you ever pull a stunt like that. Is it clear?"   
  
She nodded, "Thank you, Father."   
  
Kivar smiled, evilly. "Don't thank me. Just remember that you may be my daughter but I won't tolerate more disrespect on your part."   
  
"Can I see him?" She asked not caring about anything else but her brother.   
  
Kivar nodded. "With some restrictions of course." Kivar walked to the exit, but before exiting completely he turned. "I just hope you remember this day, because there isn't a favor I do without asking for my payment, Liz, and you should know that by now, and the fact that you are my daughter won't stop me." Kivar left without another word.   
  
Liz knew that there would be a time where she would need to pay him back, and she began to sob for Alex and herself, already asking forgiveness for whatever her father would have her do. She knew that in the end all was about betrayals.   
  
To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Trials of Betrayal   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: AU/Mi-L (There are still aliens.)   
Summary: Oh, I wish I could tell you something, but you have to read it!  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I want to thank Nikki for correcting this chapter and all the other fics. I think I'm going to update soon UFM and Mislead Belief and A life unknown should hopefully be updated after those.  
Feedback = New chapter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liz walked down the stairs, using the torch to light up the way. She was on her way to the dungeon, and the screams were already reaching her ears. Every time a scream ripped through the air she would flinch, but after five years of visiting Alex that was the only reaction they would get out of her, she remember that when she first started going to the dungeon, she would shake, and once the torch's fire extinguished. Just like the trials were old fashion, so were the dungeons, they had no electricity, at Kivar's order they had cut it. She was still waiting for Kivar to release him, hoping that he would at least take pity on his son, but he didn't. Kivar was ruthless and he didn't care who he had to hurt and use as long as he got what he wanted. She knew that the only reason her father would let her visit Alex was because he thought it would serve her as therapy, that seeing the environment Alex lived in would make her think twice about betraying him. She had no doubt that Kivar had many times caught her glaring at him. Over those five years she had learned to hate him, but she still had a soft spot for him, and whether she liked it or not, he had raised them, but if the time to chose ever came she would chose Alex.  
  
Liz sighed when she stepped down the last step. Liz looked up the stairs and loudly said, "Yep, this is going to be my answer when they ask me how I keep in shape. There's no better exercise than going up and down a 200 step staircase."  
  
Liz saw one of the guards seated by a desk with only a candle giving him light and warmth. She didn't even bother to ask for directions, she could have been blinded and she would have found the way. She wrapped her coat closer to her. She really didn't know how Alex had survived there or even the guards in the dungeon room. The dungeon was so under the ground that it was cold, like a cave. That's what the place looked like. A cave. It had no floors; the only thing that was actually solid, where the doors that held the prisoners in their cells, but other than that everything else was soil.   
  
Once she reached Alex's door, she waved her hand over it, making the door open. When she peered inside, she saw Alex curled up in the corner, she rushed to his side and woke him up. "Alex, come on, wake up."  
  
Alex startled put his hands up as if trying to shield himself from a beat up; Liz's heart broke.  
  
"Shhh… Alex, it just me." Liz said, trying to sooth his fears. She slowly made him stand up, and sit on the bed. "Turn around."  
  
Alex shook his head no, not wanting Liz to see what they had done to him.  
  
"Alex, please." Liz knew Alex wasn't going to give in, so she got on the bed, behind him, and ignored Alex's protests. When she saw his back she gasped, not being able to stop her tears. His back was torn, blood was dripping out of the wounds, she was sure they were made by lashes. She softly touched his back.  
  
"Don't." Alex hoarse voice warned, making her gain control over her emotions.  
  
"I'm going to heal you." Liz said, not leaving room for discussion. She put her hands over his wounds and healed him. Once she was done she looked for the blanket she had brought, and handed it to him. "Here. It will keep you warm." Liz opened her coat and took out a cup. "Here is some soup. It's all I could sneak in."   
  
Alex took it without a word, but didn't drink it.   
  
Liz sat next to him, just as quietly, looking at the necklace around his neck. When she was about to touch it Alex drew back; making her put her hand back down. She wanted to take it of him, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe they made that necklace looked like the one they used on dogs. It wasn't enough that they took away his liberty, they had to seals his powers too. As she looked at him, she knew that this life was eating him away. "I know you hate me." Liz finally said, making Alex looked her in the eyes for the first time, and when Liz most wanted to avoid them.  
  
"I was selfish, but I couldn't let them take you away, Alex. You are my big brother."  
  
Alex put his hand under her chin making her look at him in the eyes. "I don't hate you. I love you. But… I'm ashamed of the way you've seen me. I should be the one taking care of me."  
  
Liz wrapped her arms around Alex, hugging him tight. She felt her tears wet her cheeks, happy with how strong Alex was returning her hug, but she still couldn't help but think that maybe he had been better off dead, where he didn't have to go through every day tortures. "Let me share your pain," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Alex kissed her cheek and whispered back, "No, it's my time to be strong. You better go."  
  
Liz nodded and left. She already had made up her mind when she reached Kivar's office. She threw the doors open, she saw him talking with Nicholas. "Excuse us."  
  
Nicholas looked at Kivar, and when Kivar nodded, he wasn't happy, but left anyway.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kivar asked, angry at the interruption.  
  
"I want you to let Alex out." Liz knew he was about to deny her request. "I'll do whatever you ask, just name it, but let him go."  
  
Those words caught Kivar's attention and he looked at her with great interest. It was his chance to test just how far she would go for her brother.  
  
"Well, my dear, you are lucky, because there's something you need to do…" 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Trials of Betrayal   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: AU/Mi-L (There are still aliens.)   
Summary: Oh, I wish I could tell you something, but you have to read it!  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I want to thank Nikki for correcting this chapter and all the other fics. I think I'm going to update soon UFM and Mislead Belief and A life unknown should hopefully be updated after those.  
Feedback = New chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Liz for the second time that day found herself walking down the stairs, the torch lighting up her path. This time the guard stood up as he saw her, he bowed and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I know my way around." Liz passed him, the torch still in her hand, and part of her dress in the other hand, so she wouldn't trip.  
  
Liz looked inside Alex's cell and smiled, happy that he was on the bed, and had the blanket wrapped around him. She opened the cell and saw him tremble, the smile leaving her face. "Alex, it's just me." Liz sadly sighed; she knew Alex would never be the same again.  
  
Alex scouted over, making room for Liz.  
  
Liz sat there, and stayed silent, she just wanted to pretend that everything was okay, that the last few years hadn't happened. She felt Alex wrap his arms around her, and her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Liz, tell me." Alex ordered, his voice hoarse yet soothing and warm.  
  
"I made a deal," Liz said.  
  
Alex dropped his arms, fear ripping through him. "With who and what kind of deal?" He asked, slowly.  
  
Liz sniffed. "With Dad. If I go through with it, he'll let you go," Liz whispered.  
  
"What do you have to do?" Alex asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but he couldn't let her do something she would regret.  
  
Liz wiped away the tear that had managed to escape her eyes. "It doesn't matter, Alex. I'm doing it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving and if you didn't see me to not get worried. I made Dad promise not to do anything to you while I was gone. …At least when I'm here I can heal you."  
  
Alex wrapped his arms around her again. "He never keeps his word… For how long will you be gone?"  
  
Liz leaned her head on his shoulder, her head right under his chin. "I don't know. Until I finish my part of the deal."  
  
"Liz, you don't have to do this. Not for me."  
  
Liz met his eyes. "I want to—I need to."  
  
Alex wordlessly nodded and they stayed silent. Alex tried to think of a way to change her mind, but coming up empty. She already had her mind set, and there was no way to change it.  
  
Liz knew what he was thinking, and she let him, she knew he would soon realize there was no changing her mind. Liz sighed, worried. Alex's words rang in her mind. 'I just need to find a way to make sure Dad keeps his word.' Like a light bulb an idea came to her. 'Alex can't use his powers, so he can't block me, and what better way to know what's going on than through Alex himself?' Liz concluded.  
  
Liz saw he was still deep in thought and she took the opportunity to open up their connection. She would have to be really careful, because although he wouldn't be able to close the connection, and couldn't use his powers the connection would work both ways, and she didn't want him to find out she had opened it. With caution, she peeked into his mind, and in seconds the connection was opened, and she quickly blocked their thought from each other with a mental wall.  
  
Liz squeezed his hand, brining him out of his thoughts. "It's time to go."  
  
Alex tightened his arms around her. "Liz, think about it, please."  
  
Liz stood up, and kissed his forehead. "Everything will be all right," she said, trying to convince him as well as herself. "I love you."  
  
Alex sadly watched her leave the cell; he couldn't believe everything she was willing to do for him. He curled up again, and prayed for his sister.  
* * * *  
  
Liz got out of the space ship, and was surprised at what she saw. Everything was so alive, and the colors were so vivid and the people were happy, it was everything she thought her planet should be.  
  
Liz spotted a woman with dark, hard eyes and she nervously walked towards her. Liz couldn't understand the pain in her eyes; the woman seemed empty and cold. "Hi."  
  
The woman looked Liz over and a look of longing briefly entered her eyes. "I'm Diana. My husband doesn't know about you or A—A—"  
  
"Alex," Liz supplied.  
  
"Yes, Alex, and I would like to keep it that way."  
  
Liz slightly hurt nodded, and followed the woman to her house.  
  
"I don't know why you are here. The less I know the better," Diana said, coldly. "I'm just going to supply you with a place to stay that's all. I don't care if you leave and not come back at all."  
  
Liz already detested the woman. "No problem, Diana, I'll be sure to stay out of your way," Liz replied just as coldly.  
  
Diana ignored Liz's tone. "This will be your room. I'll leave you to settle in." Diana left in a hurry and once she closed the door she leaned against it, letting out a sight of relief. 'I can't get attached. I won't.' Diana straightened up and put her thoughts of the past and of her guest behind her.  
* * * *  
  
Liz put her things away, not believing how cruel that woman was. She couldn't wait to finish putting her things away, she already needed a break and her work hadn't even started.  
  
When Liz finished, she laid on her bed and fell asleep.  
* * * *  
  
Diana was preparing dinner, but her mind was busy on other things. She knew Kivar had made Liz come here, that she was in trouble. After all she had been Liz's age when she had fallen in Kivar's trap.  
  
She had been no one, she didn't have any parents and somehow she had ended on Kivar's planet. She had been lost in that world, crying every night, not seeing a way out, feeling trapped and willing to do anything to be set free, she just didn't know that she would have to pay a price. Kivar had found her, offered her that freedom that she wanted so much if she gave him something in return. She was an Antarian despised by so many Skins and blindly accepted, not knowing she would never be completely free of that world, that even though she would be returned to Antar a great part of her would always remain on that planet. In difference with Liz she had been naïve and trusting and what she learned at that age she knew Liz already had learned it a long time ago.  
  
Diana went to Liz's room to tell her dinner war ready and when she opened the door she saw Liz sleeping and she was transfixed, she covered Liz with the sheets and stared at her. She was just like she had imagined. She looked so peaceful, Diana knew that she had a hard life, her eyes had told her that much, and the way she was moving and flinching, like she was looking for peacefulness was also an indicator. She wondered why she was here, where Alex was, and how he looked. She had so many questions, questions she didn't dare to ask. She didn't want to get attached, but she was already failing. Her instincts as a mother cried out to protect Liz, her daughter, the daughter she had given up long ago.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Trials of Betrayal  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: AU/Mi-L (There are still aliens.)  
Summary: Oh, I wish I could tell you something, but you have to read it!  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: I want to thank Nikki and Kyle for correcting this chapter.  
  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Liz woke up to find herself covered. After she cleaned herself up, she went downstairs and she found Diana in the kitchen. "Good morning," Liz said, trying to be polite.  
  
Diana replied without looking at her. "Good morning to you too. My husband already left and breakfast will be done soon."  
  
Liz slowly nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Have you ever even been in a kitchen?" Diana asked, skeptically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
Diana looked at Liz in surprise. "What can you do?"  
  
"Small stuff. Soup, salads, healthy things that will keep a person alive. The cooks wouldn't teach me anything else and with the soup and other stuff--they just gave me the recipe and the time when the kitchen would be empty."  
  
Diana was curious, but didn't ask; she pushed the knife and ham and the other ingredients towards Liz. "I guess this is a good of a time as any to learn hot to make breakfast."  
  
Liz obediently began to chop them and before she knew it she was eating her own cook mean.  
  
As Diana washed the dishes she said, "I'm going to show you around the town today."  
  
"You don't have to." Liz was grateful and happy for the time she had spent with her but she didn't want to get her hopes up.  
  
"Yes, I do. Kivar specifically ordered me too," Diana replied as she picked up her coat.  
  
"Oh, of course." Liz said, already reality hitting her on the face. `So much for not getting my hopes up.'  
  
They silently walked down the streets. "I had to," Diana said out the blue. At last.  
  
Liz kept looking straight ahead. "I know. You had to be Daddy's whore. Give him two heirs and he would return you to Antar. I understand."  
  
Diana bowed her head, ashamed. "Where's Alex?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to know... He's in prison," Liz said, answering anyway.  
  
Diana swallowed. "What for?"  
  
"Betrayal," Liz answered coldly.  
  
"Kivar imprisoned his own son?" Diana asked in disbelief.  
  
"He almost murdered him." Memories of that day rushed through Liz's mind.  
  
Diana didn't ask anything else, noticing Liz's mind had drifted. "I named you guys. Alexander and Elizabeth."  
  
"I know. Alex told me." Liz looked around, they weren't supposed to be talking about themselves, it would complicate things.  
  
"He did?" Diana inquired, not being able to keep the longing out of her voice.  
  
Liz softly nodded. "He remembers you. He used to tell me that one-day you would come back. He stopped telling me that when I stopped believing him and he stopped believing it himself."  
  
Diana's heart tightened in her chest, she never knew seeing her children would hurt so much.  
  
Suddenly people started to whisper and turn restless.  
  
"What's going on?" Liz questioned.  
  
Diana pointed to the most handsome man Liz had ever seen and he was moving towards them.  
  
Liz began to feel giddy, he was only five steps away when she arched her back and stumbled forward, and a scream of pain ripped through her throat making her throat as her back did. He caught her before she could hit the ground. She had been unprepared for the attack. She couldn't make anything out. "Alex!" Liz screamed and she fainted.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
